


Day 5: Build

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Creativitwins, No Incest, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, this was supposed to be fluff, tw remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: King worked well as a single entity, until they didn't.





	Day 5: Build

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Remus, essentially.

They had worked so well together, when ‘they’ was ‘he’. 

_I’m going to build a castle! Fit for a King! With trapdoors and- and stables for the horses and- spikes at the bottom of the trapdoors?  
No, no! A grand library, with books about- that murder Curiosity wanted to learn about! And piranhas! In the moat. With a fence._

_The library in the moat? That didn’t sound right…. The piranhas in the moat. No fence because Kings aren’t scared of stupid fish. _

Ok, mostly they worked together well.

_ “Look kiddo, I’m worried about you! Sometimes you’re all nice and Princely and other times you’re…” Morality paused, watching helplessly as King absent-mindedly pulled the legs off a spider. “That.”_

_“I have no idea what you are referring to, Morality! I am the same as I always was, as I always will be!” _

_Curiosity watched from a corner. _

Creativity was a single entity. He belonged that way, one whole. 

_ It _ hurt! _It hurt worse than peeling wax from his legs in order to remove hair or poking needles through his skin to make scars that looked like penises and worse than breaking an arm while trying to save a kitten up a tree. King felt like his arms were strapped to two horses and someone was making the horses walk away from each other. Like he was splitting in two._

_“This is what’s best for Thomas! I’m sure you understand, kiddo!”_

_Creativity did _ not _ understand. Morality had never hurt them before. _

There were two castles now. Where there had been one before, large, imposing, built with a mix of light and dark stone in just the right way. There were two. 

One castle made for a Prince. 

One castle made for a Duke. 

_ “Why does he have to be a Duke? Can we not both be Princes?”_

_“Because you’re more important, silly! You do what’s _ good _ for Thomas!” _

Prince didn’t know if he understood Morality’s definition of good and bad. Why was Duke bad? Sure, he liked blood and guts and spiders, but Prince liked villains and dragons and snakes!

_ “Objectively, Creativity, you are more pleasant to be around than your counterpart. He is callous and does not think before he speaks.”_

_“Don’t call me that.”_

_“Creativity? That is what you are, is it not?”_

_“No, it is not.” _

Creativity was two entities. Two broken halves of a whole. 

They did not belong that way.

Prince could feel a phantom tugging at his chest whenever he looked at Duke’s castle, standing tall and alone on the other side of the lake. 

He wondered if Duke felt the same way. 

_ “Have you ever wanted to kill your brother?” _

Apparently not.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.  
I swear it wasn't supposed to turn out like this, but then it happened and... Yeah. Still not sorry.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on my tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
